deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ominous (Sonic Overload) vs Dracula (Castlevania)
Description Ominous vs Dracula (Castlevania) - Sonic Overload vs Castlevania! While they may be polar opposite in a lot of ways, these two fighters have one thing in common: They're both antagonists. Can Ominous be able to purge Dracula of his evil for good? Will Dracula take a bloodthirsty bite out of Ominous? Interlude *Wiz: For every hero, there's a villain. For every protagonist, there's an antagonist. *'Boomstick: But just like all heroes, these guys all come in many different shapes and sizes.' *Wiz: Like Ominous, the main antagonist/anti-villain of Sonic Overload. *'Boomstick: And Dracula, the main antagonist/full-on villain of the Castlevania series. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Ominous *Wiz: Many years ago, in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, there lived a small village that wasn't too far away called Shallow Valley. *'Boomstick: What the hell kind of name is “Shallow Valley” anyway? Is it, like, really flat or something?' *Wiz: Yeah, you could say that, but it's mostly due to how immensely shallow and spiteful everyone living there is. *'Boomstick: Oh... well, inside this dickhead of a village, lived a young panther named Grey, who... didn’t have the best life in the world, but hey, when you’re living in a place like this, you're bound to go through some shit.' *Wiz: Bullied, abused, and neglected throughout his entire life, this panther had decided he had enough. *'Boomstick: After thinking of ways to try and fix his burdens, along with the possible burdens of others, Grey came across a magical orb that gave him the ability to manipulate morality/empathy. Yep, it's ''that kind of power. ' *Wiz: This, however, proved to be his biggest mistake, as when he decided to use his newfound power to change the very state of existence for the good of everyone, the gods sealed him away into the Mystic Ruins due to misconception that he was gonna use it for evil, as well as gave him the name... Ominous. *'Boomstick: Damn! That's gotta suck!' *Wiz: Tell me about it. However, after 10,000 years of imprisonment, a certain egg-shaped mad scientist finds and frees him after hearing legends about him created by the same gods themselves. *'Boomstick: They put him in legend, too?! Man, does this guy ever get a break?!' *Wiz: In spite of what his appearance may have you believe, Ominous is a very powerful being in his own right. *'Boomstick: He's able to manipulate the morality, intentions, and ugh... feelings of both himself and others around him.' *Wiz: By using this power, he can change his opponents to whatever state of morality he chooses. Whether it'd be good, evil, or even neutral. He can also perceive the morality of others in order to make them see if they're good or bad in the inside or outside, as well as manipulate the feelings and emotions of others, making them either happy, sad, angry, etc. *'Boomstick: So, he can control your soul?! That's pretty creepy.' *Wiz: Well, not exactly. He just has the ability to control the morality and feelings, which is more of a mental construction, while the soul is more spiritual. *'Boomstick: Oh... Still creepy, though. Anyways, morality and emotion warping ain't his only power. He can also blasts through metal by projecting energy, teleport through short distances, and even fly! ' *Wiz: He also possesses enhanced strength, durability, agility, and speed, though he only uses these abilities for more psychic and painless purposes rather than physical and painful. *' Dracula Intermission * Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! *'''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Who will win and why? Ominous (Sonic Overload) Dracula (Castlevania) Draw Death Battle Prelude Death Battle Results Next Time Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Creature vs Animal' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Konami' themed Death Battles